Inside Out (GO-GO Tamagotchi! and The Care Bears Family Style)
GO-GO Tamagotchi! and The Care Bears Family's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Chrysanthemum (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Bill - Goldenrod (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Ichigotchi (Tamagotchi) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) *Fear - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Snivy (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Chikoriki (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Docoriki (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (GO-GO Tamagotchi! and The Care Bears Family Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (GO-GO Tamagotchi! and The Care Bears Family Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (GO-GO Tamagotchi! and The Care Bears Family Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (GO-GO Tamagotchi! and The Care Bears Family Style) - Ichigotchi We Should Cry *Inside Out (GO-GO Tamagotchi! and The Care Bears Family Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (GO-GO Tamagotchi! and The Care Bears Family Style) - Kuromametchi My Bad *Inside Out (GO-GO Tamagotchi! and The Care Bears Family Style) - Gozarutchi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (GO-GO Tamagotchi! and The Care Bears Family Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (GO-GO Tamagotchi! and The Care Bears Family Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust KuroMametchi.png|Kuromametchi as Anger Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:GO-GO Tamagotchi! and The Care Bears Family Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG